Undeniable
by Mrs. Hermione Weasley
Summary: Hermione has tried ieverythingi to get Ron's attention but all her efforts have gone unnoticed.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One:   
  
This is a work in progress!**   
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!

* * *

18-year-old Hermione was very fusterated. She had spent her 7 years at Hogwarts trying to get Ron's attention. It hadn't worked. She looked at herself in the mirror with sharp, critical eyes. She had decided that she had a decent body, and okay face...the hair was another story. Over the years she had tried to tame her hair, failing misterably. Hermione sighed and turned away from the mirror. She knew that she had feelings for Ron ever since the fourth year when she realized why it drove her crazy when he paid attention to Fleur. She had thought he had returned her feelings because of him getting all jealous about Viktor but then he had asked Lavender to the graduates ball. She had been so sure that that was when Ron was going to ask her out. Hermione sighed again and flopped down onto her bed. She had never been so confused...and this was something that couldn't be consulted about in a book. At times like these, Hermione would usually write to Ginny asking for advice but some how, she knew it was different this time.   
  
"Oh, Patches, what am I going to do?" Hermione asked the ratty old stuffed teddy bear which sat at the end of her bed. Hermione fell asleep thinking about Ron and was awoken hours later by her mother.   
  
"Come down for some dinner, dear. You haven't eaten all day," Mrs. Granger said worridly.   
  
"Okay, mum. I'll be down in a second," Hermione said.   
  
Hermione got off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a brush and atteptied to brush it straight, "It's no use," she said putting down her brush. Hermione made her way downstairs and had some dinner. She came back upstairs and fell asleep thinking about Ron once again.   
  
The next morning Hermione woke up, had some breakfast but then didn't know what to do with herself. She would usually be doing homework or be over at the Burrow during the summer but seeing as how she had just graduated, the Weasleys were visiting the twins, Fred and George, in their (now famous) joke-store-chain headquarters in America, and Harry was training to be England's new rookie seeker, she had nothing to do.   
  
"This is ridiculous. I had loads of fun before I met them," Hermione said, not quite convincing herself, "I'll just go for a bike ride,"   
  
Hermione got changed into a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and some sunglasses. She tied her hair back and went downstairs to tell her parents she was going for a ride and would be home before dinner. Hermione had always loved to bike through the streets of London. She found it comforting. Hermione made her way around London, visiting all her favourite places and after a few hours, Hermione got hungry to she made her way over to a favourite restaurant of hers to have some lunch.   
  
"Hey, Hermione! Long time to see! What'll it be?" Jim, the friendly cook said spotting Hermione ride up to the restaurant on her bike.   
  
"Hey, Jim! Can I get a grilled-cheese sandwich and a diet coke? I'll be out on the patio,"   
  
"Sure thing, I'll have Marcy bring it out to you,"   
  
"Thanks alot, Jim," Hermione took off her helmet and sat down. A few moments later, Marcy came out with her drink.   
  
"Hermione! I haven't seen you around in ages!" Marcy said.   
  
"Hey! You, too! When are you going to quit this lousy job?" Hermione joked. Jim was Marcy's uncle.   
  
"Never! Uncel Jim treats me too well...unlimited drinks, frequent breaks, and a great boss...what more could a girl ask for? Ooops, I've gotta go drop off an order, I'll be around with your sandwich in just a bit,"   
  
"Thanks, great to see you,"   
  
"You too," Marcy said walking over to a couple.   
  
Hermione sat for a few moments drink her diet coke and smiled at Marcy when she dropped off her sandwich. Hermione was just starting her sandwich when she saw a flash of red hair. Her stoumach turned. _"Ron..."_ she thought. Her thoughts quickly turned back to Ron and that humiliating afternoon.   
  
**-FLASHBACK-   
  
"Ron, could I talk to you for a second?" Hermione had asked quietly.   
  
"Sure Hermione...just let me finish Harry off...KILL HIM! KICK HIM! DO SOMETHING!" Ron yelled at his knight who was attacking Harry's knight.   
  
Ron won the game and got up, "What's up?"   
  
"Um...could we go somewhere a little more private? Maybe go for a walk?" Hermione asked nervously, _"Oh for Merlin's sake, Hermione! Get a grip! It's only Ron!"_   
  
"Sure, we'll be back in a while Harry," Ron said over his shoulder to Harry.   
  
They walked in silence for a few mintues and Hermione finally broke the silence, "Ron, I was just wondering if you had a date to the graduates ball and if you don't if you'd like to go with me,"   
  
"Oh," Ron flushed deep red, the Weasley curse, "actually, I'm not sure I'm even going to _go_ to the ball...you know what a bad dancer I am....and I'm not sure I'd be totally comfortable going with my best friend,"   
  
"Oh...well...that's fine then...I'm going to head back to the common room," Hermione said and she started running towards the commonroom, tears blinding her.   
  
"Hermione! Herm..." Ron yelled after her.   
  
After that, Ron had been overly polite to Hermione and they didn't argue for the rest of the term. Hermione buried herself in her schoolwork (more than usual) and became very anti-social (more than usual). Harry and Ron began to worry about her.   
  
"Hermione, you're got to go eat something," Harry said giving her a muffin.   
  
Hermione looked at the muffin and put it down, "I'm not hungry, thanks,"   
  
"You _must_ be! You haven't eating in _two days_!"   
  
"Nope, I'm fine...now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish translating these ancient runes into Latin," Hermione grabbed her books and bag and walked up to the girls dormatory.   
  
"I'm worried about her, Ron," Harry said, "She hasn't eaten in _days_ and she won't even come to Hogsmedes anymore,"   
  
"I know. She won't even _talk_ to me anymore,"   
  
"What _I_ don't get is, why won't you go to the ball with her? You've fancied her since our fourth year,"   
  
"I know...I just think that...she could do much better...that's all,"   
  
"You're crazy, mate,"   
  
-END OF FLASHBACK-**   
  
Hermione quickly finished her sandwich, said good-bye to Marcy and Jim and bike back home. Once she got home, she found Hedwig waiting for her beside her owl, Athena****.   
  
"Hey, Hedwig. Got a letter for me?" Hedwig stuck her leg out and gave a hoot. Hermione took the letter and gave Hedwig and Athena some owl treats. She laid down on her bed and started reading the letter.   
  
_Dear Hermione,   
How's your summer been so far? Training's brutal but fun. Anyway, I've just gotten permission to take two weeks off from training at the end of July so I was thinking that you, Ron and I should get together. I haven't seen you guys in a few weeks and I already miss you like crazy. Send Hedwig back with a reply. Miss you,   
Harry_   
  
Hermione quickly took out a piece of parchment and wrote a letter back to Harry.   
  
_Dear Harry,   
My summer's been absolutely boring! Anyway, I'd love to get together! I miss you and I can't wait to see you!   
Love from, Hermione_   
  
Hermione gave her letter to Hedwig and watch her fly off into the night.

* * *

Hermione now had _something_ to look forward to but it would still be another 3 weeks before she saw Ron and Harry. For the next three weeks Hermione had a miserable time and all she could talk or think about was seeing Harry and Ron again. When the day finally came, Hermione woke up early and got ready. The plan was to meet at King's Cross at 5 and then go for dinner at Diagon Alley. Hermione spent all morning getting ready. When she was finally pleased with her hair and outfit, she went downstairs and told her parents where she was going.   
  
"Mum, dad, I'm off to King's Cross and then to dinner with Ron and Harry," Hermione said sicking her head in the living room."Have fun dear. Are you taking the car?" Mr. Granger asked.   
  
"Actaully, no...I just thought it'd be easier and faster if we did it our way," Hermione explained.   
  
"Okay, have a good time," Mrs. Granger said. Although Mr. and Mrs. Grangers were Muggles, they were very accepting of thw wizarding culture and encouraged Hermione to teach them about being a witch. Hermione was glad she had such understanding parents. She'd heard stories from Harry about not-so-understanding Muggles (cough DURSLEYS cough)   
  
"Good night. I'll be back in a little while. I'll give you a rin if I'm going to be late," and with POP she was gone.

* * *

****Athena is the goddess of wisdom, very fitting, don't you agree? 


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two:   
**

  
This is a work in progress!   
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!

* * *

Hermione stood at King's Cross trying to see over people's heads, hoping she would spot a flash of red or black hair. Suddenly someone had come behind her and hugged her. Hermione immediately regconized the voice.   
  
"Missed me?" Harry said.   
  
"Harry! You scared the living daylights out of me! And of course I missed you!"   
  
Harry let her go and Hermione turned around. Harry had grown another inch or so in the few weeks that Hermione hadn't seen him.   
  
"You've got to stop growing!"   
  
"Yeah, soon I'll be taller than Ron!" Harry joked as he would never be as tall and lanky as Ron. They both noticed a red head bobbing through the crowd, sticking now not only because of the colour, but also because of it's height.   
  
"There's Ron!" Harry said waving at Ron. Ron spotted Hermione and Harry and broke into a grin and waved back. He made his way over to his two best friends. Hermione's stoumach turned at the sight of Ron. He was even more handsome than she remembered.   
  
"It's so good to see you two!" Ron said hugging Harry.   
  
"You too, mate. How was America?"   
  
"Bloody brilliant. Fred and Geroge are doing extremely well. Their products are flying off the shelves. And you? How was training?"   
  
"Brutal," Harry said with a grin, "but fun,"   
  
Ron turned to Hermione and after an akward moment he asked "What about you Herm? How's your summer been?" and gave her a quick hug.   
  
"Boring. But I'm sure that's all going to change," Hermione said with a grin, "Come one, let's go. I'm starving,"   
  
"Sure," Harry said grabbing his bag.   
  
"I'm famished," Ron agreed. With a loud POP the three friends disapparated from platform 9 3/4.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron and found a table.   
  
"So, what made your summer so boring, Hermione?" Harry asked taking a sip of Butterbeer.   
  
"Just the fact that there was _nothing_ to do. I mean, you two were away, I've lost touch with all my muggle friends, and there is absolutely _no_ summer jobs avaliable in my neighbourhood,"   
  
Ron and Harry traded looks and started laughing."What? What's so funny?" Hermione asked indignantly.   
  
It's just that...I'd always thought that you spent your summers doing summer homework or reading or _something_ along those lines," Ron said laughing.   
  
Hermione gave them both a playful hit. "Oh you two...it's good to have your back,"   
  
"Oh, I've got some news," Ron said.   
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.   
  
"I've been accepted to the Auror's Acadamy! I'm going to be an Auror!"   
  
At these words Hermione dropped her fork. _"He's going to leave? To the Acadamy??"_   
  
"That's brillant! Good job!" Harry said.   
  
"Yes, good job, Ron," Hermione said quietly.   
  
"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.   
  
"Oh nothing. Everything's fine. Let's eat, I'm starving."   
  
After a nice long dinner with a lot of conversation, Ron invited Harry and Hermione to come stay at the Burrow for the remainder of Harry's visit.   
  
"I'm sure mum will _love_ to see you two again," Ron said.   
  
"I'm not sure Ron...you're family's only just got back from America. Are you sure your mum wouldn't mind guests?" Hermione asked hesitantly.   
  
"Guests??? You guys are family!" Ron said ernestly   
  
At this Hermione broke into a smile. "Okay then. I'll go. What about you?"   
  
"Well, I _was_ just going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron but the Burrow's a much better choice. Let's go!"

* * *

"Mum! I'm home! I've got company!" Ron yelled up the stairs.   
  
"Coming!" Ron, Harry and Hermione heard her muffled voice from upstairs. They heard Mrs. Weasley yell at Ginny for something then come downstairs. She must have been cleaning because he had an apron on and a kerchief in her hair. "Who did you...OH! HARRY! HERMIONE!" Mrs. Weasley exclaim running over to give them a hug, "How have you two been? Good? Good,"   
  
"Mum, I think they need to breath," Ron said with a laugh.   
  
"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said letting go.   
  
"It's great to see you again Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said with a smile.   
  
"Oh, Hermione....you get prettier everyday!"   
  
"I'm not sure if that's true...but thank you," Hermione said blushing.   
  
"And _Harry_! You've become so _handsome_!"   
  
"Thanks," Harry said blushing.   
  
"Well, I'll go get some of the rooms ready. Now that the twins have gone to America, there's a lot more space...but it's gotten really quiet around here..." Mrs. Weasley said with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Oh mum...it's fine! I miss them but but at least we can just apparate to see them! Not like muggles who have to spend _hours_ on a plane," Ron said giving his mother a hug.   
  
"You're absolutely right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said wiping away a tear, "Now, I'll just get those rooms ready,"   
  
"I'll just go say hi to Ginny," Hermione said walking upstairs with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione made her way up to Ginny's room and knocked on the door.   
  
knock knock   
  
"Come in," Ginny said.   
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said coming in.   
  
"Hermione! How have you been? I haven't heard from you _all_ summer! Is...is something wrong?" Ginny asked suddenly noticing Hermione's expression.   
  
"It's nothing...it's...did Ron tell you that he applied for the Auror's Acadamy?"   
  
"Yeah, he applied right after his N.E.W.Ts. Why?"   
  
"He's gotten in," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper, "He never told me....us....Harry and me,"   
  
Ginny understood and came and gave Hermione a hug, "I'm sure he _meant_ to tell you...."   
  
"But he didn't...and that's the point. Ginny, I've thought of nothing but him for the past month. And even before then, I would always thinkg "What would Ron think about that? Would Ron like that?" but I guess I wasn't as important to him,"   
  
"Now, Hermione, you _know_ that's not true! You're is _best_ friend!"   
  
"Sometimes....I think he'd rather just forget about me," Hermione said crying.   
  
On the other side of the door, Ron stood wide-eyed. _"She thinks I don't care? About her?"_ Ron couldn't believe it. _"Doesn't she know she's one of the most important people in my life?"_ Ron wanted to run into Ginny's room and tell Hermione exactly he felt but he knew that she was upset and him eavesdropping wouldn't help. _"I'll talk to her later,"_ Ron thought going up to his room.

* * *

Ron tossed and turned all night, hearing Hermione's words "Sometimes....I think he'd rather just forget about me,". Ron sat up, fusterated. _"I've got to talk to her,"_. Ron looked at his clock and saw that it was 3:18 in the morning, _"I'll talk to her in the morning,"_. Ron tried to get to sleep but it just wasn't working. He sighed and got up. _"Might as well go get some hot chocolate then,"_. Ron grabbed his robe and made his way downstairs. He had just finished warming his milk when he heard someone come downstairs. He turned around and it was Hermione.   
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were down here," Hermione said turning around to go back upstairs.   
  
"It's fine. Care to join me and have some hot chocolate?" Ron asked.   
  
"Um...sure," Hermione said coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. Ron handed her come hot chocolate and when Hermione looked down, she gasped. There were marshmallows in her hot chocolate, but they weren't plain Muggle marshmallows. They were little dolphins and they were swimming, making the smallest splashes that she had ever seen. She couldn't help but smile.   
  
"They're amazing!" Hermione said.   
  
"They stop doing that after your hot chocolate's cooled," Ron explained.   
  
Hermione took a sip. She smile and put her cup on the counter. Ron and Hermione sat there in a contented silence for a few moments and Ron was the first to break it.   
  
"Hermione, I think we need to talk," Ron said seriously.   
  
"Sure...what about?" Hermione said.   
  
"Hermione....I know we haven't been _best_ friends over the years but I like to think that we're pretty close now," Ron said. He paused in case Hermione wanted to interject something. Hermione didn't say anything so he continued, "I know that when we first met, we didn't get off to a good start and I'm sorry if that hurt you. I'm glad that you're my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without you," Ron said his voice quivering slightly.   
  
_"Is Ron, Mr. I'm-so-tough-never-show-emotions, opening up to me?"_ Hermione thought.   
  
"What I guess I'm trying to say in my clumsy oh-so-Ron way is...I care about you, a lot," Ron whispered these last two words but Hermione still caught them. Hermione got up and hugged Ron. Ron was shocked at first but then eased into the hug.   
  
"That's the most sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Hermione said letting go of Ron, "Oh, Ron. You have no idea how much that means to me,"   
  
Ron blushed and stared at his mug, "Hermione, never doubt that I care about you, okay?" and with that Ron got up, put the mug in the sink and went up to bed. Hermione sat in the kitchen and smiled. She had never felt so happy in her life. After a while Hermione got up and put her mug in the sink and went up to bed.

* * *


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three:   
**

  
This is a work in progress!   
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!

* * *

They next morning, Hermione woke up early, took a shower and went downstairs to Help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.   
  
"Good morning, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.   
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. Is there anything I can help with?"   
  
"If you wouldn't mind setting the table...Ginny's supposed to be doing that but she's still sleeping...that girl," Mrs. Weasley tutted.   
  
"Sure, no problem," Hermione said grabbing some utensils. Hermione was in the middle of putting down some plates on the table when there was a sound of double POP! POP!s.   
  
"For Merlin's sake, FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"What? We can't even drop in to see our own mother?" George asked in a mock hurt voice.   
  
"Just warn us if you're going to be popping in and out all over the place!" Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"Ahhh, motherly love," Fred said, "Hermione! How are _you_ doing?"   
  
"I'm fine...Fred?" Fred nodded, "It's great to see you again,"   
  
"Finally! Someone who appreciates us!"   
  
"Oh you two," Mrs. Weasley said in an annoyed voice but she still had a smile on her face.   
  
"Good morning, la...Fred! George!" Mr. Weasley said coming down the stairs, "What a surprise!"   
  
"A pleasant one, we hope," Fred said giving his father a hug. Over the years, Fred and George had mature, somewhat, and it was now possible to have a _conversation_ with them.   
  
"So, mum....what's for breakfast?" George asked sitting down.   
  
"Oh, the usual...eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, some cereal, bagels, pancakes, waffles...and for drinks there's coffee, milk, water, and juice," Mrs. Weasley said flying some more eggs. Cooking for such a big family, Mrs. Weasley was used to cooking large servings, "Okay well, tuck in. I suppose the rest of them will be down shortly,"   
  
Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Hermione started to eat and a few minutes later, Harry and Ron came downstairs.   
  
"Mmm, smells good, mum," Ron said, "Fred! George! What are you doing here?"   
  
Everyone at the table laughed, "We've been hearing that all morning," Fred said.   
  
"Why don't you join us for some breakfast?" Hermione said motioning to the empty seats at the table.   
  
Harry and Ron had just sat down when Ginny came downstairs.   
  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Mrs. Wesley said, "Care for a spot of breakfast?"   
  
"Sure mum, smells delicious...George! Fred! It's so good to see you!"   
  
"Our favourite little sister," Fred said giving Ginny a hug.   
  
"Our _only_ little sister, remember?" George said giving Ginny a hug.   
  
Breakfast was a calm, leisurely meal and after everyone had done eating, the girls helped clear the table and wash the dishes.   
  
"Well, we've got to get to a board meeting," Fred said getting up from the table.   
  
"We'll definitely be _bored_ alright," George said following suit, "Well, good-bye everyone!" and with a double POP! POP! they were gone.   
  
"Those two," Mrs. Weasley chuckled.   
  
"Anyone want to come down to Diagon Alley with me?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Sure, Gin...what for?"   
  
"Well, _you_ three may be down with school, but _I've_ still got another year,"   
  
"Oh, right," Hermione said. Over the years, Hermione had began to think of Ginny as her own age and not a year younger.   
  
"Harry, Ron? Care to join us?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Sure, I'll go," Ron said.   
  
"Sorry, I can't. I promised coach that I would train for at least 2 hours a day," Harry said, "He even gave me a replica of the snitch so I could train,"   
  
"But it's your holiday!" Ginny said.   
  
"Yeah, but this is my _job_ now. I can't just blow it off," Harry said seriously.   
  
"I guess you're right....we'll see you when we get back then," Ginny said.   
  
"We'll have to go by Floo...Ginny hasn't taken the Apparition test yet," Ron said grabbing some Floo Powder.   
  
"Okay," Hermione said stepping up to the fireplace next to Ron.   
  
"Come on Ginny!" Ron said.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'm here,"   
  
"You first, Ginny,"   
  
"Fine. DIAGON ALLY!" and with a whoosh she was gone. Hermione step up and threw the powder down.   
  
"DIAGON ALLY!"

* * *

Hermione popped out of a fireplace in Diagon Ally and saw Ginny standing there, trying to get the soot out of her robes. A few seconds later, Ron step out behind Hermione.   
  
"So, Gin...where to?" Ron asked after he got most of the soot out of his robes.   
  
"I need to go to Flourish and Botts for some school books and I want some other books for the rest of the summer," Ginny said.   
  
"Okay," Ron said.   
  
"I want to get some books, too," Hermione said.   
  
The three of them made their way down to Flourish and Botts and Ginny asked a sale representative to find all the books that she needed. After the sales representative brought her the books, Hermione and Ginny explored the shelves. Ginny bought a book that told you what you should wear that day and Hermione bought a book about different types of spells. After they left Flourish and Botts, they decided that they would head over Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop for some ice cream.   
  
"I'd like a chocolate sundae, please," Hermione said.   
  
"And I'll have a banana split," Ron said.   
  
"I'll have strawberry sundae," Ginny said putting down her bags of books, "I've got to hop into the loo, I'll be back,"   
  
"Okay, we'll find a table," Hermione said taking Ginny's sundae for her.   
  
Ron and Hermione sat down and started eating their ice cream.   
  
"Mmm, that looks good," Hermione said about Ron's banana split.   
  
"Want to try some?" Ron offered a spoonful with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, and a piece of banana.   
  
"Mmm, that _is_ good," Hermione said, "Here, try some of mine,"   
  
"Yum, that's really good...Hermione....there's something that I want to ask to...would...you...wouldyouliketocomewithmetobillswedding?"   
  
At that moment, Hermione saw Ron as a scared 13-year-old teenaged boy rather than the 18-year-old man that he was and she couldn't help smile and think _"He's so cute,"_. She calmly asked, "Pardon?"   
  
"Would-you-like-to-come-with-me-to-Bill's-wedding?" Ron asked slowly.   
  
"Bill's getting married?!"   
  
"Yeah, to Fleur," Ron said with a grin. At this Hermione laughed out loud.   
  
"I'd love to go with you, Ron Weasley."   
  
Ron smiled and turned red. At that moment, Ginny came back from the washroom. Ginny stopped and looked from Hermione to Ron.   
  
"So you asked her, eh? And I take it she said yes," Ginny said with her hands on her hips. This reminded Ron and Hermione so much of Mrs. Weasley that they burst out laughing. Eventually Ginny joined in.   
  
"I'm happy for you two. Well?"   
  
"Well, what?" Ron asked finished off his banana split.   
  
"Aren't you even going to ask who _I'm_ going with?"   
  
"Okay, who _are_ you going with?"   
  
"Harry," Ginny replied and took a spoonful of her sindae.   
  
At this, Ron's eyes went wide. He swallowed his ice cream and exclaimed, "Harry!?!?"   
  
"I'm done. Let's go home," Ginny said getting up and walking towards the Floo fireplace.   
  
"Did she Harry???" Ron asked Hermione.   
  
"You know what? I think she did. Let's go," Hermione said getting up. Ron, still dazed followed her.

* * *

Ginny got out of fireplace at the Burrow and hurried towards her room. Ron came out a few seconds after her.   
  
"Just a second, young lady," Ron said, "I need to talk to you,"   
  
"Okay, _dad_," Ginny said sarcastically.   
  
"When did you ask Harry to Bill's wedding?" Ron asked.   
  
"A few days ago, why?"   
  
"WHY?!?! Because you're my little sister and I would like to know who you're going out with!" Ron yelled.   
  
Hermione came out of the fireplace, looked at Ginny and Ron and then walked into the kitchen. She sensed this was a family matter.   
  
"Harry and I aren't "going out"! It's just a date! To our _brother's_ wedding! It's _Harry_ for Merlin's sake! You _know_ he's a good guy! You're his _best_ friend! Be grateful it's not some drug-addicted-punk-let's-go-ride-my-motorcycle 17-year-old _boy_!" Ginny yelled and stormed off to her room.   
  
With a fusterated groan, Ron grabbed his hair and plopped down onto the couch.   
  
Hermione sat in the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. Ron walked into the kitchen a few moments later and sat down next to Hermione. His hair was on end which was probably from his running his hand through it.   
  
"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently offering Ron a mug of hot chocolate.   
  
Ron took a long sip, put it down, and sighed, "Why Harry?"   
  
"Oh, come on, Ron! You've known she'd fancied him since our first year! It's not really _that_ surprising, is it? I mean, Ginny is a very pretty girl,"   
  
"But she's my little sister!" Ron said exasperatedly.   
  
"And I know that but she's not that _little_ anymore..." Hermione said.   
  
Ron sighed as this fact hit him, "I know...but why can't she just little?"   
  
"People grow up, we did, and now it's her turn,"   
  
"You're right," Ron sighed, "I should go talk to her," Ron got up and made his way upstairs.   
  
knock knock   
  
Go away, Ron!" Ginny said. Her voice was filled with absolute anger.   
  
"Please, Ginny. Can we talk?" Ron asked through the closed door.   
  
"Fine," Ginny said reluctantly.   
  
Ron went inside and sat down at Ginny's neat desk, "Ginny, I want to apologise. I was being a prat,"   
  
"Yeah, you were," Ginny said, her eyes filled with harshness.   
  
"Okay, I deserved that. Ginny, you're not a child anymore and I shouldn't treat you like one. It's just that you're my little sister and I want to watch out for you,"   
  
"Ron, you're right. I'm _not_ a child but I will _always_ be you little sister and I'm lucky to have such a caring brother," Ginny said, the harshness in her eyes melting, "but I need you to understand that I can take care of myself. You have nothing to worry about, I survived Fred and George for 17 years, didn't I?"   
  
"Yeah, you did," Ron said with a laugh, "So, are we okay?"   
  
"We're great. Thanks for looking out for me, big brother," Ginny said.   
  
"No problem. It's my job, isn't it?" Ron said giving Ginny a hug, "Okay, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing,"   
  
Ron got up and made his way to the door.   
  
"'night, Ginny,"   
  
"Good night, Ron,"   
  
Ron closed the door and smiled. His sister had really grown up. He was so proud of her.

* * *


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter Four:   
**

  
This is a work in progress!   
Please send me reviews so I know what to change and how to change it!

* * *

The next few days were a blur of activity. There were only a few days left until Bill's wedding and Hermione still hadn't picked out a dress.   
  
"Let's go, we need to go find you a dress _today_! This is our last oppertunity!" Ginny said to Hermione the _day_ before the wedding.   
  
"Okay, okay!"   
  
They spent hours going up and down Diagon Alley trying to find Hermione some nice dress robes. After a few hours, they both agreed on a long, pale blue dress robe. It had a v-neck and peasents sleeves.   
  
"Hermione, you look _gorgeous_!" Ginny exclaimed.   
  
"You really think so?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, let's go. We need to figure out how to wear our hair," Ginny said pulling Hermione up to the cashier.   
  
Hermione paid for her robes and Ginny and Hermione made their way back to the Burrow. They experimented with many different styles. Ginny decided that she would wear her hair in a up-do. Her style was a bun made of small curls and she would wear baby's breath in it. Hermione decided to wear her hair in ringlets which would be pulled back in a half-pony tail with a match pale blue clip. They both went to sleep early and got a good night's rest.

* * *

"Hermione! Wake up! We need to get ready!" Ginny said tickling Hermione.   
  
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione said getting up. She hopped into the shower and began the labourious task of straightening then curling her hair. That took most of the morning and 3 jars of Sleek-eeze. Hermione changed into her robes and made her way downstairs. Ron was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. When Ron saw Hermione, he gasped.   
  
"Wow, Hermione...you look faboulous!" Ron said.   
  
"Thanks. You look very handsome," Hermione said looking at Ron in his black tux with silver tux and cummerbund.   
  
"Hermione?" Fleur exclaimed.   
  
"Fleur!" Hermione said giving Fleur a hug! "Vous semblez merveilleux! Félicitations!"   
  
Fleur laughed, "Merci. I've been living with Bill for the past one and a half years so my english has improved drastically. Oh, I would like to introduce you to my mother, father and my little sister,"   
  
"Nice to meet you," Hermione said. She was shocked when she turned to look at Fleur's little sister. The last time she saw her was at the Triwizard's tournament and she had just been a little girl then. She had grown up into the spitting image of her sister.   
  
"Hermione, we'd better get going," Ron said motion to the time.   
  
"Okay Ron. We'll see you at the church, okay? Congratulations!" Hermione said giving Fleur a last hug.   
  
When Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys walked into the church, they couldn't believe how beautiful it was. There were fairies flying all over the place, there were white roses and baby's breath everywhere, and there were red rose petals leading all the way up the alter. Hermione grabbed a seat in the groom side next to Harry and Ginny and Ron took his place next to his other brothers to serve as a groomsman. It was a beautiful wedding and Ron made a very heartfelt toast at the reception. Once the party really got going, Ron joined Hermione on the dance floor and they danced the night away.   
  
"This was a perfect night," Hermione said while slow dancing with Ron.   
  
"Yeah," Ron said looking over at Bill and Fleur dance, "They really love each other,"   
  
"Yeah, they do," Hermione said looking at the happy couple.   
  
"I'm hot, let's go outside for a bit," Ron said leading Hermione into the garden.   
  
"It's a beautiful night," Hermione said looking up at the stars. Hermione had always found stars fansinating. Ron didn't respond so Hermione looked over at Ron and found him staring at her, "What's the matter?"   
  
"Nothing," Ron said looking up at the stars.   
  
Hermione looked down into her lap and couldn't help but think _"This is so romantic,"_. She knew that even though Ron asked to Bill's wedding, it wasn't anything offical and that she shouldn't get ahead of herself.   
  
"Hermione?..."   
  
"Yes, Ron?"   
  
"Nevermind..."   
  
Hermione sighed and said "I'm a bit chilly...I think I'm going to head back in,"   
  
"Okay," Ron said getting up and walking back inside with her.   
  
Hermione was again let down by Ron. _"Why didn't he kiss me? Was is me?"_. Hermione had a fitful night of sleep and looked like the living dead the next morning. Hermione tried to forget the fact that Ron was leaving in a month and tried to enjoy herself at the Burrow.

* * *

Over the next month, Ron and Hermione flirted but he never asked her out and she didn't want to be the one to make the first move. It then came time for Ron to leave for the Auror's Acadamy. It pained Hermione to see Ron leave again but nevertheless, Hermione put on a brave face when she, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys went to King's Cross to see Ron off.   
  
"Come on! We've got to leave if we want Ron to make his train!" Mrs. Weasley said, "GINNY! Come on! We're going to be late!"   
  
"Okay, mum! Coming!" Ginny yelled down the stairs. A few seconds later, she came down.   
  
"Okay, let's go,"   
  
Everyone lined up a the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder, and one by one, they yelled "KING'S CROSS!" and with a whoosh they were gone. Everyone was somber as Ron made his way around his family giving everyone a hug. When he got to Hermione, he looked at her tenderly and gave her a quick hug without saying anything. This had both shocked and hurt Hermione. She didn't know what kind of good-bye she was expecting but it was definately more than a quick hug...it definately involved the words "good bye" and "I'll miss you". Ron walked towards the train, Hermione had to follow him to see what was up.   
  
"Ron, stop! I need to talk to you!"   
  
Ron turned around and waited for Hermione to catch up.   
  
"Good-bye. I'll miss you," Hermione said once she reached him.   
  
"Me, too," Ron said and turned around and started walking towards the train.   
  
"That's it? You aren't even going to _say_ the words? Is it me? Was it something I said? What makes me so undeserving of your farewell? Do you hate me? Do you care about me less than your family and Harry? WHAT IS IT???" Hermione yelled following Ron.   
  
Ron stopped and turned around. "Hermione. Did it ever occur to you that it was to _painful_ for me to say good-bye to you? That maybe I care _more_ about you? That maybe saying good-bye to you would be like ripping out my own heart?"   
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Why didn't you say any of this before?"   
  
"Why? Just so we could go out for a month then have to go saying good-bye after having dated for a month? Trust me, Hermione...it was better this way," Ron said turning around getting on the train.   
  
"It didn't have to be good-bye," Hermione whispered. Hermione stood on the platform, with tears flowing down her face, as she watched the train rip Ron away from her life.

* * *

Hermione was miserable. She found an internship at St. Mungo's and dutifully went to work everyday but what her co-workers didn't know was she cried herself to sleep every night. Ron sent her regular owls, at least 3 times a week, but she never responded to him. It was too painful. In every letter, Ron would write that he still cared about her and that he never meant to hurt her. She found this very hard to believe. Christmas rolled around and the Weasleys invited her to come by Christmas Eve or Christmas Morning, whichever suited her better. Hermione dreaded going but she had promised Ginny that she would. She just hoped that Ron wouldn't be there. It had been almost 5 months since she last saw him and she was still heartbroken. On Christmas morning, Hermione opened presents with hr parents and then headed over to the Weasley.   
  
knock knock   
  
Hermione knocked on the Burrow's door and waited for someone to open the door. Ginny came to the door and opened it.   
  
"Hermione! Merry Christmas! Come inside! You must be freezing!"   
  
"Thanks, Ginny. Merry Christmas,"   
  
Hermione took off her coat and boots and walked into the kitchen where Ginny offered her some hot apple cider.   
  
"Thanks. I suppose everyone's in the lving room?"   
  
"Yeah, you should go in and say hi,"   
  
Hermione nodded and walked into the living room.   
  
"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Hermione said cheerfully.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" everyone replied.   
  
Hermione looked around the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Percy. Hermione was about to go sit down next to Mrs. Weasley when Ron came down the stairs. Their eyes met and there was an akward silence and a hush fell upon the room.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Ron said quietly.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Ron," Hermione said. She broke eye contact and went back into the kitchen.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked when Hermione can back into the kitchen.   
  
"No....actually, I'm a bit tired. Would you mind if I just went upstairs and laid down for a bit?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Not at all. You can go use my room," Ginny said.   
  
"Thanks,"   
  
Hermione walked up to Ginny's room and ploped down onto the bed. _"Why can't I just forget about him?"_ she thought angrily to herself.

* * *


End file.
